Engaged to you!
by Starcandy13
Summary: Richard Grayson and Raven Roth hate each other and fight over everything even the little things what happens when they have to live in a summer house togerther but if thats not bad enough they find out their engaged and have been for more then 10 years rated M for safety just in case
1. Chapter 1

An: this is my first story so plz be nice i have wanted to post a story after reading alot of them so PLZ BE NICE AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT BETTER

* * *

Chapter 1:

Raven Roth was walking down the hallway when Richard Grayson dumps in to her. Everyone in the hallway freeze. Scared to move for Raven and Richard hated each other and would fight nonstop all the time.

Raven yelled out "Yo Dick ever hared of excuse me!"

Richard turn around "yea so and don't call me Dick that's not my name bitch"

"you sure about that cause that name fits u perfectly" Raven shot back

"why you little-" he was cut of by tiffany waters "raven shut up why you just kill yourself like your dumb fuck aunt did a few years ago and make everyone happy" now Raven was piss how dare she talk about her aunt like that her aunt was more of a mom then her own mother. Next thing every one knows tiffany is on the floor with a blood coming from her nose. Richard and Raven start yell at each other again. Teacher come to brake it up.

"You two again I should have know, will I don't have time for you two today so you to are suspended for the for last two week of this year" their head master was tired of both of them he hared from other head master they fight scene per-k when Richard pushed Raven of the swings and Raven jump on him and start to hit him, that was all he ever hared. Now their freshmen in his school this year which was going to end in just two weeks and hope without these two things would be a lot more peaceful here

"But sir that's not fair it the last weeks an-" raven is cut off

"Not fair life isn't fair now go clean at your lockers and go home NOW!"

Raven then walk home Richard walk next to her "this is all your fault" Raven was shocked at what she just hared come out of Richard mouth.

"My fault you have to be kidding me why don't you just shut up DICK" walking faster to get away from him now

"Hey wait up don't run away from me" walk faster to catch up to her

Leave me alone I HATE YOU!" she was now running to get home and he had lost her he cont catch up to her at all she was to fast

Time skip: next day

"raven get down her I need to talk to you now!" her father yelled mad for the living room. Raven looked up from her desk were she was working on her latest prank to get back Richard for everything this year. She thought 'damn he found out about me being suspended again' she got up from her seat walked to her door and down to the living room were her dad was. He looked mad she was luck he couldn't breath fire if not she be burned by now

"Raven what is this" holding out a pace of paper to her

"a pace of paper duh" she shot back at her father with that smart mouth of her so mom would put it " you know something made from trees so that we can write on." her dad was turning redder now with anger

"Don't act smart with me young lady you know what I'm talking about" with the anger gone and simile on his face. yea she know but she don't care after all her dad sure don't.

"Yea so what's the big deal"

"raven you cant keep doing this" he hugged her he could never stay mad at her for to long he loved her to much unlike her mother who could be mad for days" I cant keep up with this you know how your mom gets about this" yea she knew that too. Raven always felt that her mother hated her and her bother Damien." she go to throw a fit when she hears about this"

Time skip :

The Roth family were all seating around the table in there dining room eating when her mom said something " How was everyone's day" raven and Damien both though ' its not like you care so why do you to ask anyway'

Raven was the one that answered her question " I got suspended again for punching tiffany waters in the face and braking her nose" her did not look anger at all which left everyone dumbfound there shocked.

"I know and I don't care for I have already have a punishment for you" her mother said in a cold voice

"Ok what is it ?" raven ask

" You are do be sent to your fanices summer home to meet him I think your old enough now and were you will be deflowered by him as well."

" you mean I have to have sex with him are kidding me NO!"

"you will leave four days from now on Sunday you should be there" with that her mother got up and left before anyone else got a say.

Her dad and Damien were shocked by the news. Her dad going crazy about his little girl not being his being his little girl anymore and about Damien who had a sister complex, who could suave the summer with out her.

At Richards home:

Richard was seat to the diner table with his twin bother Ryan and his adopted father Bruce Wayne.

"Richard do you remember the thing I told u about having you having fanices" Richard just nods his head "Well this summer your going to meet her and stay for the summer at the summer house and take her there as well so remember to bring condoms" Richard was happy but shocked at the same time. He was shocked that Bruce said this out of the blue and not punished him but happy that he well finely meet the girl he was going to marry in few years and to finally be allowed to have sex after all his teen years of being a horny boy and yes he was still virgin after Bruce had told him he would kill him if he lost it.

"So Richard you got in a fight with my raven again" Ryan said. He had a crush on her for a few years now it was disgusting to Richard how could his twin bother like her of all people

"One ewwwwwwww two she not yours last time I remember she slapped you then put her lunch down your pants and yelled "go suck a dick I well never go out with you" " with that Ryan shut up not say another word for the night


	2. Chapter 2

An: here the next chapter it short thow but hope u like it and tell me what you think so…..

on with the story

* * *

Raven was in the car with her bother and mother . Her dad had some paper work to take care of so he don't come with them to drop her off he said goodbye to her back at the house. When the car came to a stop Raven got out of the car with everyone else she looked up to see the house her heart almost stopped. The house was big and beautiful. Had three floors it take her breath way. She don't notices the other car come up to the house. Her mom was standing next to the car that just came to meet the man that had just came out of it. She looked at the man she knew that man but from where she couldn't put her finger on it. She turn around to face Damien.

Richard was a sleep in the car the whole way there. He need his rest for what he plan to do that night with the girl. He smiled in his sleep at the though. Ryan looked at Richard and knew what he was thinking which scared Ryan for the poor girl who was to marry his twin bother god bless her soul. He feared for her and wouldn't be surprised if she tried to call off the engagement after this but would maybe still have to marry him. Ryan woke up Richard telling him that they where there and its time to meet the girl. Richard was out of the car followed by Ryan. Raven was turned around talking to Damien about something and Richard don't notice who she was. He notice she was wearing a black shirt and blue jeans whit boots. He saw that she had long legs. He looked at her ass 'damn she has a nice ass I just want to slap it' Richard said in his mind.

Next to him Ryan stood with his mouth opened he couldn't believe his eyes he knew those long legs and that ass he looked at it many times he almost died of shock. It hit him hard his bother was going to marry the girl he loved. All Ryan wanted to do was jump on Richard and start to punch him over and over again. 'How dare my bother do this to me o no his going to take her from me his going to sleep with her no.'

Richard had already walked up to her and now standing behind her about to say hi when Ryan yelled out "NOOOO!" Richard freeze right there as Raven turned around and came face to face with Richard.

* * *

An; hope u liked it and I know it was short but I try to make the next one longer I already started on it so it should be up soon

so now plz review and tell what you think is it good or ok or bad


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: here's the next's chapter. It took me a while to finish it the way I think would be good or at less ok. It kind of short or at less I think it short. Well here it is hope you like it.**

* * *

when Ryan yelled out "NOOOO!" Richard freeze right there as Raven turned around and came face to face with Richard. Now facing each other Richard could believe what he was seeing. It was shocking things were going black.

Raven was anger Richard fainted and fell on her and his face were in between her boobs "HEY ASSWHOLE GET OFF ME!" she yelled trying to push him off "COME ON GET OFF OF ME!, STOP JOKING AND GET OF DICK!, DICK GET OFF ME NOW!, IM KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T GET OFF ME! **_DICK_**! " Damien trying to help his sister and failing at it.

Richard came too he moved his face deeper in to her chests 'this feel nice' his hand moved and grabbed her right boob and she let at a scram of anger. He looked up to see Raven giving him a death stair. He jump and yell " ewwwwwwww omg I touched your boob I need to boil my hand no I need to cut it off!"

"hey ill help cut it off if you kill me"

" you have a deal Raven"

" I don't think so" Ravens mother spoke " now lets go inside and unpack your things" it was more a of command then question.

"Fine but can you tell dick to keep his hands to himself" Raven give Richard a dirty look

" hey its not my fault I pass out for a few mins" Richard shot back

"why did you faint anyway"

"I looked at your ugly face what more do I need to say evil demon and I don't faint I pass out for a few mins"

"Same thing"

"NO ITS NOT"

" don't start fighting now and Richard should know better to call a lady a name" Bruce said near the door 'not even an hour together and their already fighting' the two walked in to the house and followed Bruce in to the dinning room. The passed the living room were Damien and Ryan were fighting for the remote.

* * *

**IN THE DINNING ROOM:**

They sat down as far apart as the could go.

" you to well live in this house the whole summer and maybe if winter break and spring break" said Bruce. Hearing this Ravens and Richard eyes grow wide. "now I hope you understand this is important now u know what you have to do to night right?" with that said they both remember that they had to have sex. They looked at each other. The other looked pale as if they just witness their parents have wild sex on the dining table.

" I you can for get it I'm not having sex with him you are crazy I'm not doing it even if I'm drugged or flat out drunk!" Raven said mad

Richard took this moment to speak to raven mother " Mrs. Roth I would not take your daughter if she dose not want me to and cause I as will feel the same way she dose."

" will I'm sorry you two feel that way but that wont change what you two have to do tonight" Ravens mother said very coldly " if not to night then by the end of the summer, and we will see if you two do it of not we have ways to know" she stared at them with evil in her eyes that said you two better have sex. " and that reminds me raven your bother staying here with you as will as Richard bother as well will live with both of you."

"WHAT" the to teens yelled together

"mother you cant do that Damien his 13 what well he think of his sister having sex in the next room"

" he well think "I tell mother they had sex" what else" after fight for about an hour they unpacked and their parents left.

* * *

**LATER … NIGHT TIME:**

Up stairs near the stairs was Damien's room. Damien was in his room getting ready for bed it was only 9 but he don't want to be awake for what was to happen later on. He took the room farthest room from Ravens and Richards room. He get his iPod from the night stand next to his bed and put on his headphones he put the music real loud.

Down the hall more 2nd to last door was Ryan's room. Ryan on the other got the room closes to their room. He want to make sure nothing happen between his Raven and his no good bother.

Next to Ryan's room was ravens and Richards room. Raven and Richard had to share a room cause all the other room were locked only three were left unlocked.

They go the main room the master bedroom. It was big, it had a little hall to were the bed was on both sides of the hallway there were doors two the left side and one on the right. One was a little room and the other to were walk in closets. The was a big bed in the middle of the room on the left corner of the room was the bathroom on the right was a balcony with the most beautiful view Ravens ever seen.

Raven and Richard were in the bedroom getting ready for bed

"I'm go take a shower." Richard told Raven . She looked at him and nod 'Is she really mad she hasn't said word sense I graded her boob thow I do have to say it was pretty nice and she has a nice ass.. Wait what the hell am I thinking Raven a Goth evil demon' Richard though as he was walking to the bathroom on the other side of the room

" Ill take a shower after you" Raven told Richard as he was waking in to the bathroom.

* * *

**AN: so what do you think was it good was bad. I know this took me a while. But It took me a while to figure out how to end this chapter so it goes with chapter 4 and how chapter 4 could start so I could get what I wanted to happen its going to be good.**


End file.
